Second Star to the Right
by Matisse Gacioppo
Summary: 'Meet Cameron Morgan; she befriended the voices inside of her head and spoke to the shadow that lurked under her bed.' Cammie work up in an Asylum with no memory of her past life. All she has left is her name and that of someone called Catherine. But one night, a shadow under her bed with familiar green eyes speaks to her of a place called home. Peter Pan inspired Zammie one-shot.


**Here you go Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys,  
>A Fairy Tale inspired Zammie one-shot to occupy your time while you wait for another chapter of one of my other GG fan fictions. Tell me what you think. So yeah, here is what happened when Cam ran away that summer. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I wasn't creative enough to come up with Gallagher Girls or Peter Pan but I do own my lovely Asylum. **

_Meet Cameron Morgan; she befriended the voices inside of her head and spoke to the shadow that lurked under her bed. _

The padded white walls of Cammie's room seemed to press in towards her and she wasn't yet sure if the shackles that held her to the bed at night were for her safety or the protection of the other patients in the ward.

The nurses had attached the restraints two weeks ago when Cammie had unlocked the door of her room and wandered down the institution's hallways while still asleep.

"_Most likely they are there for the safety of the other patients, didn't you try to stab someone with a syringe?" _Whispered a British voice inside her head.

Cammie frowned and tried to ignore the voice and what it had to say, but this became hard as two knew voices started to speak as well. "Go away." She whispered furiously to the three voices which she had named Bex, Liz and Macey.

The head nurse was always reminding Cammie that the voices weren't real and that it wasn't healthy to talk to them or to imagine up schools in her head like she was always doing. "You aren't real and neither is Gallagher Academy, as soon as I remember that I will get better." She stopped talking when she realised that even telling them to go away still counted as speaking to them.

To stop thinking about the voices she thought about getting better instead, but what would happen when she was allowed to leave the ward? Cammie had been there for a month now and she still had no memory of her life before hand, it was a mystery that worried both her and the nurses. All she had known when she arrived was that her name was Cammie, she was most likely almost eighteen and someone named Catherine had placed her in the nurse's care.

Though this Catherine woman had never left an address or means of contact which meant that Cammie couldn't just go live with her, but who would she live with? And why couldn't she remember anything about her past?

Cammie drifted off after a while but when she woke it was still dark. She knew she could have only been asleep for around an hour and she was trying to figure out why she had woken when she spotted an extra shadow next to her bed.

Cammie had spent many nights gazing around her room and so she recognized every shadow, but not this one. It was the size and shape of a young man –not that she remembered ever seeing a male before- and she couldn't spot the object casting the shadow so she decided that talking might be a good idea.

"There's an extra shadow next to my bed." She mused lightly, not wanting to talk too loud in case a nurse came in to check on her.

"_From the location of the shadow it is logical that the only place the caster could be is under your bed." _A southern accent whispered in her mind.

"You know what Lizzie? You're probably right, as always, but how do I check? I can't move off the bed." Cammie knew that talking to the voices only encouraged them but she couldn't help it.

If the shadow found it odd that Cammie was talking to herself, it didn't show it. Cammie tried to twist in her shackles so that she could get as close to the shadow as possible. "I've never spoken to a shadow before," she confided to it, "There are voices in my head and I speak to those but this is my first conversation with a shadow. Oh the nurses will be pleased to find out that I'm now talking to shadows that lurk under my bed."

The shadow remained silent and Cammie lectured herself on how crazy it was to expect a shadow to talk back. Growing bored she decided to speak to the voices in her head, knowing that they always replied.

"_Maybe there's someone hiding under your bed." _Macey whispered.

"Oh…I hope it's a boy," Cammie replied aloud, "I've never met a boy before, well I don't remember meeting a boy, then again I don't remember anything other than this institute." Cammie started to ramble to herself, not aware that the caster of the shadow was listening.

After once again falling into a fitful sleep Cammie woke to the sound of her shackles being removed. She opened her eyes wide and stared in interest at the tall dark haired figure who was hurriedly unlocking her bonds. She tilted her head to the side and realised that the figure was in fact a boy.

"You know, I'm used to voices talking to me in my head but this is the first time I've imagined seeing a person. What _are_ they putting in my food?"

The boy's head quickly turned so that he was facing her and Cammie's heart skipped a beat as she looked up into startling familiar green eyes.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Gallagher Girl, I know I tend to look too good to be true but I can assure you I'm real. I could pinch you to prove it."

But Cammie was still wrapped up by the name he had called her. "You know about Gallagher Academy, therefore you aren't real. The nurses keep reminding me that the school is just something I made up in my head to account for my missing memory." She let out a defeated sigh and tried not to be too upset that the boy wasn't real.

The boy shook his head in frustration and went back to her restraints. When he was finished he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up off the bed. Cammie stared wide-eyed as she realised that the boy was indeed very real.

"Come on Cam. Let's get you home." He whispered, pulling her close to him as he stepped up to the window.

"Home." She echoed, not paying attention as the boy somehow cut through the bars that had seemed impenetrable to Cammie.

"Yeah the Academy," he grinned wickedly as he pulled her up through the window and onto the small ledge outside.

Cammie's white night gown flapped around her feet as the boy's arms encircled her waist and his mouth whispered words in her ear, "Now think happy thoughts and don't look down."

Cammie frowned at him, "Where are we going? What direction is the Academy?"

The boy smirked at her and used his hand to point into the distance, "Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."

And with that the two jumped and were flying through the night, the zip line taking them away from the ward and towards the school and friends that Cammie had once thought imaginary.

**What do you think? If you all like it, I will post up a collection of Fairy-Tale inspired GG one-shots. I've already written Cammie in 'Red Riding Hood', Lizmon in 'Rumple', Kale in 'Hansel and Gretel', Macey in 'Aladdin' and some others. **

**So tell me your thoughts and PM if you are ever bored or just want to talk. Also, if you want me to read your story or someone else's just message me, that's how I met my wonderful evil genius sister xXFangirlingBookwormXx. **

**Love you all, **

**Matisse xx **


End file.
